A Hero of Swings
by MiyazakiFan18
Summary: After spending a year training with the intent to escape boredom and frustration, Takashi leads his friends against the end of the world starting very ready for the apocalypse without knowing it. Everything falls, a hero rises to lead in the midst of the outbreak. Takashi x Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**0~0**

_Chapter One: Tedium_ _Breeds__ Exercise_

**0~0**

Boredom was an easy trap for sixteen-year-old Komuro Takashi.

He sighed on his desk as he looked up at the front of the room, listening to his teacher ramble on and on about something he had unfortunately forgotten to care about. Takashi turned his head to look out the classroom window, seeing his favorite place in the whole school. The baseball field. Damn did he want to be out there, swinging, standing in the outfield catching pop flys under that perfect May sun.

_'Fuck that sounds nice_.' Takashi bit his lip.

Takashi started daydreaming about another passion of his, track and field. He rubbed his temple, staring at the clock.

_'How the hell is it moving so slow?'_

He kept looking at the it.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

_'Is that thing going through sap? What is with that thing!?'_

Takashi returned to his calm and laid back demeanor in his desk as he desperately wanted to get out of class. He took his phone out of his backpack slyly and killed some time before something caught his eye.

_'Hot damn. That's awesome.'_

A cherry red sports car that looked like it could run to the edge of the earth and back in a minute was almost scrolled over by Takashi's thumb. What he would give to drive that. If only he had the money.

Takashi heard the bell ring and put his phone away in his pocket as he stood up and put his backpack over his shoulder. Before he could walk out of the classroom to freedom, he heard the teacher call his name.

"Komoru-san!"

_'Shit. Almost! So close!'_

Takashi froze and walked to his teacher's desk where he was promptly handed a detention slip. He saw scribbled at the bottom for _Reason_ was _Excessive Phone Use_. He looked up and bit his canine into his lip.

_'Takagi.'_

"Hey! Hey!" Takashi pushed his way past the stream of students in the hallway and interrupted a certain pink-haired rich girl from her conversation with her girlfriends. "What the hell was that?"

She didn't look at him. "What was what?"

"You reported me, and why?" Takashi completely ignored the looks Saya's friends Niki Toshimi and Ichijou Misuzu gave him as he snapped at his childhood friend. "For nothing!"

"Well, it serves you right for not paying attention." Saya brushed her hair back.

Saya turned around, Niki and Misuzu following on her flanks as Takashi spoke and caught up with her quick pace easily. "No one saw me, I made sure about it!"

"You are pretty dumb, it seems like a common mistake you'd carelessly make."

Takashi crumpled the detention slip in his fist when he stormed off. He groaned as he leaned his head back, fellow students streaming past him. "This day cannot get any worse." This was proven to be wrong when Takashi went to the announcement board for his school and realized he could only serve his detention on a Saturday. "Fuuuucccck..." groaned the boy as his fingers ran down his face tiredly. "Why..."

Takashi walked to the multi-purpose rooms that belonged next to the classrooms on the school's upper floor. He saw members of the kendo club sparring, observers watching as they knelt in a square around the two.

One was leagues better than the other, using her sparring sword of bamboo to knock her opponent around at will, his attacks null at best and laughable at worst. When the fight ended with the superior kendoka kicking her opponent to the floor and pointing the tip of her shinai in his face above his helmet, the captain called the match and was about to pull off her helmet.

"Anybody else in the mood for a spar?" she wondered.

The class stayed mute at her skill.

Takashi's eyes widened when he saw Saeko's purple hair flick upward when her helmet was removed and showed her beautiful face.

"Bow to the dojo!" Saeko knelt with her class and lowered their foreheads an inch above the floor. They stood up and faced Saeko. "Bow to the teacher!" The class faced each other. "Bow to each other."

She dismissed her class and Takashi brushed past Saeko's fellow kendo club members as he approached her. "H-Hi there."

Saeko stopped whipping her wooden sword on a straw dummy, turning to him. "Hello."

"I'm Komuro Takashi. This is my second year."

"Yeah same here," responded Saeko with a slight bow of the head. "Busujima Saeko. What brings you to his part of the school?"

"Didn't have much to do after school. Never been here before actually." Takashi looked around the dojo, seeing its hardwood floor and clean mirror.

Saeko looked at Takashi. "Wait, you set school records for baseball and track didn't you?"

"Yeah, the season's over now so I'm just sort of dicking around waiting for summer break to start."

"Finals are coming up." Saeko walked to the wall and put up her shinai next to a row of others. "Shouldn't you start getting ready?"

"Nah, I don't really care about them. I do well I guess even though I don't study." Takashi cleared his throat. "There's a new cafe just down the street. Wanna go check it out with me?"

"Sorry, been trying to avoid new dates and stuff like that."

Takashi raised an eyebrow and looked around the empty dojo. "Your kendo people are gone, you can cut the tough act with me."

"Just not feeling it if I'm honest," Saeko admitted. "Maybe some other time. Nice meeting you though Komuro."

She walked off and Takashi leaned his head back and breathed in loudly, groaning painfully in his throat. _'Strike two for today. This semester hates the hell outta me doesn't it?'_

He walked out of the dojo to see Igou Hisashi practicing his black belt Karate moves on a white punching bag in the training room across the hall. Takashi considered maybe trying it out with him as Hisashi had been bugging students for ages to start a Karate club but no one cared because it didn't look all that impressive on job and college applications. Takashi decided against it and wanted to go home.

Plus he was always busy with track and field as well as baseball in the fall and spring, so starting a new after-school club would be a bad idea. Especially for someone who enjoyed his free time as much as him. Takashi walked down to the bike locks and jumped on his skateboard to start riding home. He rode past girls chatting, businessmen talking on their phones as they walked past, old couples hobbling down the street, and he ignored all of them.

Takashi saw a bearded man wearing a sign on his back and front screaming. "The end is near! We will all die for our sins!" He rolled his eyes at the man as he waited at the stop light, seeing cars go by. "The end is near!" Takashi felt strongly urged to pick up his skateboard and break it over the man's head, because he already was having a piss poor day and this was certainly not helping, the crazed street urchin continuing to yell.

Considering how annoying the man was, and how shitty his day was so far, he started praying the world would end so something slightly interesting would happen.

Finally, the light changed and Takashi crossed the street on his skateboard. When he got home about forty-five minutes later, he took off his school satchel and threw it into a chair in his living room, already having tossed his keys into the bowl by the front door entrance. As he began to walk upstairs he was already feeling the epic nap he was going to take on his bed. However, when he opened the door to his room and stepped inside, someone threw one of his nudie mags to his face.

"Idiot. You really should hide those better." Takashi rolled his eyes at the orange-haired girl as he knew the girl who did this did airheaded stuff like this all the time.

"No 'How's your day been Takashi?', been having a shit one by the way." Takashi sighed as he picked his porn up off the floor and threw it on his nightstand. "Maybe I wanted it in my desk drawer because I enjoy my privacy and this is my room. My mom never comes in here to organize or whatever so she can't find them anyway." he walked past his childhood friend Miyamoto Rei and flopped on his bed still in his school uniform. "How did you even get in here?"

"You still leave your bedroom window unlocked," Rei said.

Takashi groaned out another tired breath of anger at his day. "Breaking and entering is a criminal offense Rei."

She put her hands on her hips. "What're you gonna do, press charges?"

"Maybe," Takashi smirked into his pillow.

He copped the same porn magazine to the head.

"Fine, fine, I was kidding." chuckled Takashi.

"What was I supposed to do? Wait outside your house for a half hour? I was bored!" Rei crossed her arms at him before looking at the poster of a sports car Takashi had above his bed. "You really like guy stuff huh?"

"I guess." Takashi stood up off his bed. "Now is there a reason why you're here? Or do you just like bothering me?"

She turned one side of her mouth inward. "Hm. Well in case you forgot." she kept crossing her arms as Takashi walked past her again to his desk. "We still have that history project due next Wednesday."

"Right..." Takashi turned in his chair to her with a raised finger. "Oh wait, I don't care."

"Well, I care! I'm failing half my classes! Gotta do something before I flunk this year!"

Takashi booted up his computer. "Got other things to do."

"Like what? Finally clean your room for once? Do you ever clean this place?"

"Do girls ever stop being a pain in my ass?" Takashi rubbed his temples tiredly. "God, I swear, Saya got me detention, that hot kendo captain won't go out with me, and after a shitty as hell day I come home and you're nagging me."

"Saya. Got you. Detention."

"She's a teacher's pet have you met her?" Takashi started hitting his palm on his mouse lightly as his computer started to freeze. "Fuckin'...great."

"Well can you at least help me out? I know you don't care about school but it would be a huge help."

"I don't get it." Takashi turned away from his lagging computer screen. "You've had perfect grades since middle school. How could you possibly fail this year?"

Rei sighed. "I can't tell you all right?"

Takashi just turned back to watch his computer lag.

"It's personal okay?"

"Fine." Takashi opened a video game as his computer finally started to run a bit better. "You seeing someone? It's the only reason your grades could slip."

Rei was surprised. "Excuse me?"

"I don't know, you suddenly start spending all this time somewhere else maybe, and boom you suddenly stop caring about your classes. Maybe it's the karate guy, or some douchebag on my track team, quite frankly, it's a possibility." Takashi admitted.

Rei looked at him. "Would you be jealous?"

He scoffed. "Nah. I get by fine on my own."

She shrugged. "I don't know, from what you're telling me, it sounds like you're not."

Takashi ignored this jab at him and returned to his computer game, causing some silence between them to fall as Rei turned to Takashi's trophy case. It was still quiet aside from the occasional clicks from Takashi's mouse.

Rei broke it before she stopped staring at Takashi's various trophies. "You're our school's track and baseball star, wouldn't that get you some attention?"

"It did," mumbled Takashi. "For like a week after championships basically. This isn't like some dumb eighties movie Rei, that kendo girl, Saeko. Said she wasn't feeling it, not looking to date basically. You'd think we'd go well together, considering sports, but no."

"She did seem kind of, you know, distant," assured Rei.

"That's not the point." Takashi closed his computer game and opened his browser. "Whatever, let's just get this project out of the way."

"Really?" gasped Rei.

"I mean, what else are we gonna do?" Takashi shrugged as he opened the document describing the history project. He shook his head. "This is gonna take a while..."

**~000~**

"I um," Rei held her school bag over her shoulder as she looked back at Takashi. "I really appreciate you working on the project with me."

Takashi nodded. "Sure, anytime. Wait, couldn't you have just done it on your own?"

"I prefer not to put people's names on things when they haven't worked on it at all."

Takashi understood as he started closing the door to his house. "Ah, well have a good day Rei."

"You too." Rei smiled back and left as Takashi closed the door behind him.

His mind started to click with thoughts.

_'Bullshit she didn't want to put my name on it. She's probably into me I bet. Ah well, doesn't matter I guess, I can't read girls all that well, could have been completely honest for all I know. I'll see her tomorrow anyway.'_

Takashi decided to jog to the batting cages because he was impossibly bored at home either napping, studying, or playing video games, and put the same running shoes on he used for track. When he got there, Takashi swung away hit after hit at the pitching machines, never missing and always training harder to improve his already impressive swing.

He wasn't exactly a perfectionist, but he did enjoy improving at his best skill.

**0~0**

**0~0**

**0~0**

**So yeah, I'm back. Thought about making this a Gamer but decided against it, already got two Gamer fics going. Changed some stuff from canon like Hisashi just being some guy Takashi knows instead of his best friend, as well as Takashi meeting Saeko prior to the outbreak. **

**Like in my last HOTD fic, Takashi's batting skill, physical strength and speed as well as reflexes will be highly tuned from years of baseball and track. I mean, he's using this shit year he's having as a way to blow off some steam by working out.**

**About the Harem, yes there will be lemons later on, as in the unlikely yet possible event this gets a TV tropes page in the future, any fanfic that is not one hundred percent porn is allowed a page there. Also Takashi will not instantly have it, it will take some time and development and so forth.**

**That's all, next chapter will be when I'll see you all again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**0~0**

_Chapter Two: Sinless_

**0~0**

"It's the bottom of the ninth here on Fujimi High's Baseball stadium deciding Regional Championships for Kanto." the announcer said into his mic. "With a tight score here between the visitors from Hikoku, the winners of the match will proceed onto the National Circuit and decide the nation's top High School baseball team."

His fellow spoke in the announcer's box next to him. "Now, here comes Komuro Takashi, star batter for Fujimi and one of the highest-rated athletes in the country. Let's see how he fares against the first rate pitcher for Hikoku, possibly deciding the game in this pivotal play."

Takashi walked out onto the plate from the dugout with his bat over his shoulder. _'This guy isn't stupid, he probably knows he can strike out the guy after me and end the match while letting the basemen stop me. But he knows I steal bases in other games too, I'm split between if he wants to strike me out or play it safe and let me walk.'_

He tapped his cleat with his bat before getting into his stance and eyeing the pitcher at the mound. He shifted his foot on the ground and looked at Takashi in the eye.

_'Strike or ball, strike or ball, which is it!?'_

Takashi saw the wind up and swung hard, the ball landing outside the strike zone as he made a rookie mistake and ate a strike. The ball hit the catcher's mitt loudly and the umpire spoke. "Strike one!"

"Simple mistake there by Komuro, seemed to have really forgotten the importance of his role at the plate this late into the game." an announcer said.

_'Goddamnit!'_ roared Takashi in his head, getting ready for the next pitch.

He took his time after a deep breath and read the windup better, this time letting the ball go outside. "Ball!" Takashi did not like how it was going in the slightest, he wanted to hit a hard strike so his teammate on third could hit home.

Another pitch was thrown, Takashi letting another ball be counted.

"It looks like Komuro is going to be walked, lest this strong slugger takes the game with a two-run ender to win the match for Fujimi." said a man from the booth.

Takashi saw the same pitch coming and again let it be scored against the catcher's mitt. "Ball three!"

Takashi flicked his eyebrows upward and flicked his chin upward to anger the pitcher to get him to throw inside the strike zone, trying to insinuate he was a coward. The fastest pitch Takashi ever swung against was missed just barely by him as the pitcher hurled a strike.

"Whoa! What a curveball from Hikoku's star player, Komuro was not ready for that!"

Takashi shook his head in frustration and looked up to see the pitcher smirking. Takashi smiled back and nodded. _'Yeah, fuck you too dude. I deserved that though for thinking I was hot stuff.' _Takashi's instincts spoke to him. _'Swing hard, knock it out of the park.' _Takashi nodded. _'Okay, right here, right now dude, let's finish this game.'_

He squinted at the mound, ready for the pitch. Takashi swung as hard as he could after seeing the windup, the ball flying towards the outfield and out of the park. As Takashi hurled his bat aside and sprinted towards first base, the ball bounced off the edge of the barrier as an outfielder picked it up from the ground and hurled it back toward the mound.

"Good defense by Hikoku's outfield, that was too close!"

Takashi rounded second as the ball flew back to the diamond from the outfield and he settled on third as it returned to the mound.

_'He's gonna strike us out, either I steal home or we lose the game.'_

Takashi felt his heart pound in his chest as he saw the pitcher earn a strike easily. "Last play of the game here as Fujimi is a hair away from being struck out of the match with a disqualification from nationals." Takashi got a bit of a lead off, and the second the pitcher looked over his shoulder at him he inched back to third base. Takashi saw his teammate swing and hit a ground ball rolling next to the mound, and he sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him to home base.

The pitcher ran to the ball as Takashi sprinted and picked it up, hurling it home as Takashi almost reached home. The ball landed in the catcher's mitt as Takashi slid and the front of his cleat touched home base.

"Safe!"

Takashi's teammates ran out of the dugouts and crowded Takashi and lifted him into the air. "That's it! Komoru Takashi has won Regionals for Fujimi High School!"

**~000~**

Takashi leaned on the edge of a pillar supporting part of the baseball stadium across the street from the auto dealership waiting for his coach to pick him up to celebrate the win with the team. He saw that car he'd been looking at for over a year, his new trophy by his side on the sidewalk beneath the light of street lamp.

"Congratulations on winning Regionals Takashi, but shouldn't you be focusing more on your studies?" Saya appeared at his side.

He rolled his eyes. "Are you always gonna be on my nerves all the time?"

"I'm just telling you how it is." affirmed Saya. Takashi saw his childhood friend cross her arms over her impressive breasts as she frowned at him. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he enjoyed looking at her curvaceous body, his beautiful pink-haired schoolmate had grown into quite the young woman if Takashi was honest with himself.

He shook his head and looked over her head to something that really got his attention that cherry red sports car he always wanted. "Sure you are."

"You think life is all about sports and cars huh? Well guess what Takashi, one day you'll wake up, and you'll rue the day you neglected school. Fat lotta help all this-"

Takashi instantly zoned out listening to her drone on and on, having heard the same speech over a million times. Takashi was pulling his phone out of his pocket when he heard something strange in the alley nearby. The weirdest groaning sound was echoing quietly and creeping into Takashi's sharp ears.

Takashi interrupted Saya's rant. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what? I'm talking to you! Are you even listening?" snapped Saya. "I was going to say that-"

"Shut your mouth." Takashi leaned off the pillar and listened closely to the alley.

Saya grew angry in an instant. "Excuse me!? I'm saying that-"

"I said. Shut. Up." Takashi insisted as he tried to hear the small groans from the alleyway.

"What do you think you're saying-"

Takashi pressed his finger to his mouth and looked around the corner of the building into the alley. There, a man who seemed to be a walking corpse was limping bloodily across the alley. Saya froze in fear. "Wh-What..."

It groaned and kept limping, walking out onto the street. Saya squeaked in fear before it came close enough to hear her as Takashi stayed frozen as well, neither of them knowing what was happening.

Saya gasped loudly when it turned to her with pure white eyes and shrieked in horror when it reached out to grab her. She fell to the ground in a struggle as it groaned loudly and tried to bit her in the face.

Takashi broke out of his mini-trance and acted instantly. He pulled his metal bat out of his baseball bag and pushed it off her with his foot. When it reached for Takashi, he felt his pupils dilate, as if he was going to swing for the biggest home run ever. Saya blacked out from shock seeing Takashi knock the dead man's head clean off his shoulders as the entire right side of his sullen face was cratered in, spraying blood everywhere including on her face and shoulders.

He turned around after killing it. "Saya are you all right!?" He knelt to tap the side of her face with the back of his hand. "Saya get up!" He looked down the alleyway to see more of them coming. "Fuck!" he groaned.

His heart was pounding harder than it ever did at track or baseball. Dead people were trying to kill him and he had no idea where to go or what to do. But the first thing he needed to do was get off the street and somewhere safe with Saya in tow. Still keeping his baseball bat with him, Takashi picked up Saya easily and carried her bridal style across the street to the car dealership.

There were only a few people inside including two customers, a security guard, and an employee.

"I need the keys to that Red Ferrari 488 outside. Now!" demanded Takashi to the man at the desk speaking to the patrons.

"E-Excuse me?" the employee asked in surprise, looking at Takashi up and down, seeing the girl he was carrying, his baseball bat, and him were covered in blood. "I'm sorry do you need me to call the police!? I need to-"

"I don't have the time to sign the fucking loan papers, give me the keys now or you'll get hurt!" Takashi roared.

"Hands in the air! Drop the bat now!" the security guard cocked his revolver behind Takashi's head.

Takashi dropped Saya while gripping his baseball bat, spinning around with a duck and striking the man as hard as he could in the ribs with his club. After Takashi moved, the man already fired into nothing and made everyone duck and gasp when the bullet ricocheted around the dealership.

The security guard dropped his pistol clutching his shattered ribs on the right side of his body, feeling liver damage as well as incredible pain. Takashi picked up the security guards pistol and pocketed it, using his baseball bat to shatter the glass desk counter of the dealership and scare the man even more. "I'm Regional champ of baseball, I can break your neck with one swing, you gonna give me the keys to the car or not?"

"S-Sure!" the man opened the desk Takashi partly shattered and withdrew the keys to the Ferrari, placing them in Takashi's hands with his shaky ones. "P-Please leave!"

Takashi held the keys, Saya, and his baseball bat as he walked back outside and unlocked the Ferrari, seeing the small group of 'Them' that had come from the alleyway. He opened the passenger's side to the car and put Saya there, closing the door and running around the car to the drivers' side on the right as fast as he could as They approached.

Hearing the powerful purr of the engine, Takashi ran over the dead people attacking the car knowing Takashi had created noise and was in it. Takashi pressed the gas as much as he could and began flying through the streets to get away from the dead as quick as possible.

Saya stirred. "T-Takashi, what is going on?" she started to realize how fast Takashi was driving, ignoring stoplights and avoiding the slower traffic. "Takashi slow down! What's happening!?"

"I had to act quickly, I stole this car and got us out of there."

"What!?" screeched Saya from the passenger seat.

"Someone, a living dead person tried to eat you and I killed him. You blacked out and I stole this to get us out of here."

"What are you even saying!?"

Takashi floored the gas pedal. "Don't believe me? Check your face."

Using the sun visor in the car, Saya gasped seeing a side of her face had blood splattered over it. She began to have a bit of a panic attack as Takashi drove, or really, flew down the street.

"You okay?"

"O-Oh yeah I'm fine. Just apparently all hell broke loose," she shrugged as her chest rose up and down quickly. "And the first thing you do is steal a car!" she kept being short of breath.

"Dead people are literally trying to fucking eat us and you're pissed that I stole a car to save our lives!?" Takashi gripped the steering wheel.

"Do you even know how to drive!? Did you hurt anyone!?"

"I stole a security guard's handgun after I broke his ribs."

"You-"

Takashi had had enough, escalating the yelling contest between them. "For once in your life shut the fuck up Saya! Your rules, your science, and all that bullshit can't save us, only we can!"

She asked a very reasonable question still. "Where are we driving to!?"

Takashi considered this, he'd been driving like a maniac instinctually towards his own home. "My place."

"Your house? Why not a police station or an airport or-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Takashi said again. "First we find if my mom's alive, then we try to find her. She's all the family I have, I'm not just gonna..." he shook his head, continuing to drive towards his house.

Suddenly, Takashi ran over a dead person walking across the street and Saya looked back to see what he hit and when she turned around, the Ferrari splattered multiple of Them and one actually split in half and the top half of the undead flew over the car. After screaming from this and adding to her fright, Saya eventually controlled her breathing after talking herself through it, Takashi was still ticked that she liked to talk so much even considering their situation.

The tires on Takashi's Ferrari screeched when he parked on the lawn of his own home. He sprinted inside with Saya right behind him carrying his baseball bat. "Mom!?" he yelled when he ran inside. "Mom!?" he ran up the stairs after checking the kitchen for her.

In around a minute, Takashi ran quickly enough to search the whole home for her.

Sighing and wiping some sweat off his face, Takashi shook his head and locked his stolen car from inside his home with the keys. "She's not here." he drew his phone from his pocket. After his phone wasn't working as there was no cell service, Takashi hurled his phone across the kitchen and made it shatter. "Useless. Fuck!"

"Takashi, your mother-"

"Shut up!" Takashi held his head and took a long breath. "Okay. The street isn't safe right now and people might come looking for shelter. We're going to stay here for the night."

"Excuse me, we? I think that-"

"If you'd much rather go outside to be eaten alive by those fucking things go ahead Saya, go!" snapped Takashi.

She shook her head. "It's just that. Nevermind."

"What? I'm a guy, yeah Saya, grow up seriously." he put his hands on the counter of his kitchen, twisting the handle of his kitchen sink. "Water's still running. If you need a shower I'd take it now, before it probably doesn't run later."

As Takashi walked past her, Saya considered this as she wiped some blood off her face and looked at the red liquid on her fingers.

Takashi picked up his TV remote to switch on his television set but there was no signal coming from any of the stations.

"Fucking great, just as I thought. No cell or cable, we might as well guess on what the hell's going on." Takashi shook his head.

Saya nodded. "Think I'm gonna take that shower now that you mention it."

Takashi pointed upstairs. "It's in my mom's room, you can find some clothes in there. But I don't think the bras will."

"Don't think the bras will what?" she frowned.

"I don't think they'll fit you," he admitted. "Just saying."

Saya walked upstairs with her nose in the air and her arms crossed as Takashi threw his belongings out on the kitchen table. He had his metal baseball bat he used to win Regionals earlier that day, although not that it mattered much now, he had an air weight revolver, and the keys to the red Ferrari he stole to leave. He didn't regret having to injure the man whose pistol he stole to get the car, he couldn't see himself talking his way into stealing the car and leaving in time before the dead arrived from the alleyway.

It all happened so fast.

Takashi got himself a glass of water and sat down at his kitchen table to think. He'd keep looking for his mother the next morning, and take whatever food and supplies he could bring with him from the home. He could hear the light hiss of the hot water from upstairs, making him think. Takashi could imagine it hitting the soft silky smooth skin of his busty and gorgeous pink-haired friend. This lead to another thought, the two of them releasing a more than stressful mind-bogglingly strange day with near-death experiences with some steamy shower sex between him and Saya that would be a very good way to end their day in his mind.

He shook his head at this thought, he was protecting her from harm and saving her life, even if he'd give his new Ferrari to take a shower with her.

As Saya finished her shower and was inspecting the closet of Takashi's mother, Takashi fell asleep on the couch as it was well past midnight. Still wringing out some water from her pink-colored hair, Saya walked downstairs to see Takashi asleep in front of the TV showing nothing but static as nothing could play, and he was waiting for any broadcast to reach it.

She sighed as she collapsed on the coffee table in front of a sleeping Takashi not knowing what to think. Her whole life she'd been completely sure about everything, and now she had no clue what to think now that everything she had ever learned was useless. She almost died today and someone she always considered an imbecile for skipping class had saved her life using nothing more than his athletics, quick thinking and actions, and instincts.

Saya cheated on letting him know this by telling him as he slept. "Thanks for saving my life Takashi." She stood up off the coffee table and flicked off the static screen knowing the broadcast would never come.

He rolled over in his sleep and Saya left upstairs in his mother's nightgown to sleep in her bed.

**0~0**

**0~0**

**0~0**

**For those who don't know, what I referred to as a ball or strike is simple when talking about baseball pitches. A ball is a pitch thrown with the intent to land outside of the strike zone, so if the batter swings he gets a strike and gets a ball if he doesn't. The opposite goes for a strike, the batter gets a strike if he doesn't swing and if he does but misses.**

**Also 90 subs on the first chapter, wow you guys are awesome. Also Shizuka will be added to the Harem later too.**

**So yeah, I'm back from a month or so long hiatus, don't know when I'll upload again but yeah, thank you all for reading! See you all at the next update then.**


End file.
